Heat (repost)
by HyunShine
Summary: comeback after long time , with the very first rate M, sorry for bad writing. Yoongi benci heat! sungguh, tetapi sepertinya heat kali ini tidak seburuk yang perkirakan. Warewolf!AU . with Jimin x Yoongi , !top!jimin ,!bottom!yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

Warn : BL , TOP! Jimin , BOTTOM! Yoongi. Warewolf!Vers.

A/N : finally have time to write again, aku tau sebenarnya gak ada yang namanya campuran vampir x warewolf tapi di ff segala nya mungkin so Hope you enjoy ^^

-HY-

'Demi segala jenis dan tingkatan makhluk yang ada ! kenapa harus ini ya tuhan? Yoongi salah apa?!' sosok berambut kelabu itu bergumam risau , ini kali kesekian sosok yang menyebut dirinya Yoongi itu mengatakan hal yang sama.

Yoongi , lebih tepatnya Min Yoongi, terlahir di keluarga keturunan manusia warewolf dan vampire. Yang dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun terakhir mencapai masa ' **turn** *' nya. Mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang Warewolf , sebenarnya tidak buruk hanya saja statusnya yang memperburuk segalanya. Seorang Min Yoongi ketua disiplin saat masa sekolah menengah atasnya ,mantan kapten basket, bermulut pedas , kasar pada siapapun. Seorang Omega.

Well, seorang omega bukanlah hal memalukan sebenarnya tetapi yang memalukan adalah Yoongi itu laki-laki ! yang benar saja! Mau diletakan dimana harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu diletakkan ya tuhan! Dipantat seksinya?! Yang benar saja!. Sungguh Yoongi iri –coret- sangat iri dengan adiknya Jihoon yang mendapatkan status Vampir yang tidak perlu tingkatan sulit semacam warewolf! Oh baik sekali ibunya menurukan status omeganya. Yoongi benci! Benci dirinya sendiri disaat seperti ini. Disaat dia harus menahan segalanya sendiri merasa seperti jalang yang haus sentuhan karena lonjakan hormon sialan saat masa heat yang lebih sialan dari apapun!

"ew hyung, baumu benar benar er –sesuatu yang mengundang alpha lain" sosok pen –mungil Jihoon muncul tiba-tiba saja.

"Mati saja kau vampir cilik! Aku membenci –ani sangat membenci mu! Kusumpahi Soonyoung selingkuh!" mengutuk sejadinya pada adik yang sebenarnya disayangi nya itu.

"Kau juga berdarah vampir ngomong ngomong, hanya tidak makan dari darah dan malah berubah jadi serigala imut" sahut adiknya. "Dan Soonyoung tidak bisa selingkuh hyung, dia abadi hidup dengan ku" lanjut Jihoon.

"berhentilah kalian berdua , ibu pusing dengan suara kalian dan bau yoongi di seisi rumah. Kapan kau berhenti membandel dan tidak melupakan supressant-mu tuan muda" wanita paruh baya masuk ke kamar yoongi dan meletakkan sebotol supressant untuk anak tertuanya itu. Kelakuan anak nya satu ini benar benar membuat kepala nya ingin pecah disaat saat tertentu. seandainya Yoongi punya Mate hidupnya tidak stress memikirkan anak tuanya itu.

Yoongi mengerang kesal mendengar ceramah yang sama di waktu yang sama pula. Tapi sebenarnya perkataan ibunya tidak salah, memang dirinya kerap lupa melupakan obat wajib saat waktu genting minggu minggu akhir tiap bulan heatnya. Dalih terlalu sibuk kuliah dan kegiataan rapper underground nya lah, tertinggal dirumah habis dan lain lain. Memang sepenuhnya salah dirinya jadi.

"bangun bersihkan dirimu lalu urus dirimu sendiri ibu sudah siapkan alatnya" ujar ibunya santai.

"APA?! IBU MENINGGALKAN KU? DISAAT AKU SEKARAT? YANG BENAR SAJA!" kebiasaan berteriaknya ini benar benar di tularkan dari teman kuliahnya yang hobinya beteriak dimana mana . Jung Hoseok.

"Jangan berteriak anak bandel. Ibu harus pergi dengan ayah ke Daegu. Kalau kau tidak melupakan supressant mu kau pasti sudah ku ajak dengan Jihoon. Tapi karena seperti ya sudah urus dirimu sendiri" jelas ibunya panjang lebar sambil meninggalkan kamar Yoongi.

Jihoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan angkat bicara "well penderitaan kita sama hyung. Kalau aku lapar rasanya mau mati. Bedanya kau jomblo dan aku ada Soonyoung yang mengurusku. Oh nanti aku pergi dengan Soonyoung jadi jangan sembarang buka pintu siapa tau yang mengetuk alpha asing, lalu kau malah berakhir menggendong bayi" berkata panjang lebar sambil berlalu menutup pintu kamar kakaknya, sebelum kakaknya melemparnya dengan lampu tidur.

"Setan kecil sialan! Anhh .. Sialan!" bergerak gusar di kasur nya Yoongi menyerah , beruntung rumahnya dibuat ayah nya agar aroma Heat dirinya tidak tersebar kemana mana. Jadi yoongi bisa sesukanya dirumah. Menarik baju nya melewati kepala melemparnya dengan penuh gaya -diakaptenbasketbung-. Pergi mandi adalah jalan satu satunya menurunkan suhu tubuhnya saat ini.

-HY-

Usai mandi suhu tubuh nya lumayan turun walau rasanya tetap panas dan menyiksa, benar benar tubuh nya panas , gatal , perasaan ingin disentuh masih saja bersarang di tubuh mungilnya. Efek absen dua kali mengkonsumsi supressant di seminggu sebelum heatnya datang benar benar mimpi buruk. Yoongi berjanji bulan depan dan seterusnya dirinya tidak akan melanggar perkataan ibunya.

Yoongi turun ke dapur menemukan kotak berisi makanan dan minuman memenuhi nya, mengambil nya lalu beralih ke kamar ibunya. Mengambil perlengkapan yang ibunya siapkan. Mengerang kecil kala gelombang panas kembali menyerbunya, kali ini dirinya bersyukur setidaknya dirinya hidup di zaman supressant sudah dibuat dan omega penyindiri alias jomblo sepertinya tidak perlu khawatir berubah dalam sekejap mata menjadi layaknya jalang diluar sana. Memikirkan nya saja membuat Yoongi bergidik.

Yoongo meletakkan box berisi makanan di meja dan menuang isi kotak yang diambil dari kamar ibunya. Mainan yang diberikan orangtuanya. Vibrator berbagai ukuran dan pelumas. yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan, omega menghasilkan pelumas alami ngomong-ngomong.

Suhu tubuhnya meningkat kembali, segala bagian tubuhnya berkedut. Memaksa ingin disentuh. Menyamankan tubuhnya bersandar panda bed post , menurun celana pendek nya beserta dalaman nya. Mengerang kecil ketika dingin pendingin ruangan menyapa kukit putihnya. Penisnya menegang. _'sial sial sial aku benci heat'_ meremas nya sedikit, perlahan lahan memompa penisnya yang semakin tegang.

"Eungh.. Ngah!... hah!"

Suara erangan Yoongi memenuhi kamarnya. Toh kamarnya kedap suara jadi apa perdulinya. Perutnya melilit , Gerakan tangan nya semakin cepat. Sampai hidung nya dipenuhi aroma alpha yang kuat menyadarkan segala kerja tubuh nya Yoongi membuka matanya. Netra kuning terang nya menangkap sosok Jimin sedang terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya. Dipandangi lekat-lekat oleh alpha yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya itu bukan membuatnya berhenti. Tubuh nya semakin panas bahkan pendingin ruangan tidak terasa sama sekali.

"J-jjiminh.. Jiminnh… annh .. Jhh Jimh!..J-JIMIN!" meneriakkan Jimin diakhir pelepasannya.

-HY-

 ** _Satu jam sebelumnya._**

 _Jimin ditinggal kedua orang tuanya , mereka berlibur ke Jepang dengan dalih sekaligus mengerjakan pekerjaan. Kesal ditinggal kedua orang tuanya Jimin berencana menginap ke tempat temannya._

 _Pertama Taehyung , namun alien satu ini sedang kencang dengan Jungkook dan juga menolak mentah mentah permintaan Jimin. Percobaan kedua ke hyung mataharinya Hoseok namun yang menjawab malah operator, akhirnya pilihan terakhirnya jatuh ke Hyung kesayangannya yang akan rencana nya akan dijadikan nya mate Min Yoongi. Ya Jimin benar benar jatuh cinta pada hyung galaknya itu hanya saja tidak pernah di notice -ups._

 _Kebiasaan menginap ketempat Yoongi , Jimin hanya mengirim pesan kepada Yoongi. Karena Yoongi pasti mengizinkan nya. Lagipula ibunya Yoongi suka sekali dengan dirinya ._

 _To : Yoongi Baby (kalau yoongi tau dirinya pasti tidak akan selamat)_

 _Hyung! Aku menginap dirumahmu oke? Kau tau aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini jadi aku langsung kerumah mu . sampai bertemu ~_

 _._

 _._

 _Biasanya rumah keluarga Min selalu ramai, tapi yang didapati Jimin hanya suasana sepi, mencoba mengetuk pintu depan namun tidak ada tanggapan._

" _Tidak salah mencoba" mencoba sekali memutar knop pintu deoan dan ternyata tidak terkunci._

 _Baru saja melangkah masuk, indera penciuman serigalanya langsung dipenuhi aroma khas. Aroma heat. Tubuh Jimin menegang dirinya kenal aroma ini, aroma Vanilla dengan kayu manis khas milik seorang Min Yoongi. Bergegas setelah mengunci pintu mencari Yoongi di penuru rumah hingga tiba didepan kamar Yoongi aroma itu semakin kuat. Memberanikan diri membuka pintu yang sama saja tak terkunci. Oh alangkah berbahayanha jika yang masuk orang asing._

 _Jimin mematung melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tubuh mungil Yoongi hanya dibalut kemeja baby blue kebesaran celana dengan posisi mengangkang , meremas penisnya sendiri, mengerang penuh ekstasi walau hanya tangan nya yang bekerja._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Jimin menggeram rendah, sikap alpha nya mulai keluar , dan dirinya mati matinya menahan hasratnya melihat keadaan Yoongi yang seperti itu. Ini kali pertama dirinya melihat langsung omega terutama pujaan hatinya begitu cantik dengan wajah memerah dan suaranya .. Benar benar mengundang.

"H-Hyung , k-kau ingin k-kubantu?" terbata-bata menawarkan bantuan kepada Yoongi. Jimin tentu tau jika omega meninggalkan supressant mereka akan kembali ke sifat alami mereka. Dan itu memakan waktu lama , bila mengkunsumsi namun lalai seoerti Yoongj setidaknya gelombang Heat nya akan bertahan kurang lebih semalaman.

"Jiminhh .. Hah .. Sentuh aku kumohonnnh.." kepala Yoongi berkabut yang dibutuhkan nya hanya Jimin mengisi lubangnya. Dirinya tidak ingin lagi vibrator sialan itu. Tidak perduli dirinya menjadi seperti jalang.

"hiks , Jiminnahh Kumohonnhh" tubuhnya dan hatinya bekerja sama menginginkan Jimin didalamnya , memenuhinya hingga penuh. Membayangkan nya saja penis Yoongi menegang kembali.

Membersihkan tenggorokanbnya yang tiba-tiba kering , perlahan mendekat mengusap pelipis Yoongi sayang , walau matanya tidak berbohong. Mata merah terang itu memandang lekat tubuh berpeluh Yoongi.

"Iya hyung . _be patient okay?_ " membujuk Yoongi dengan suara lembutnya. Respon Yoongi hanya erangan kecil merespon perkataan dan gerakkan tangan Jimin di Pelipisnya.

Membebaskan celananya dengan cepat , Jimin memposisikan dirinya ditengah tengah Yoongi, menaikkan tungkai kurus bak wanita tersebut ke pundaknya. Mencium bibir dalam dalam sebelum membisikan ' _aku mencintaimu hyung, please be mine'_

"Milikmu Jimin ngah! Milikmu" Yoongi mengerang putus asa , sungguh! Yang ia butuhkan hanya jimin didalamnya!

"Shh, ingat hyung _be patient._ Aku akan memuaskanmu hmm" sambil menenangkan Yoongi, jemari berisi Jimin bekerja. Memasuki lubang panas Yoongi, menggaruk dinding rektumnya yang gatal, bergerak perlahan menemukan titik terdalam Yoongi.

 _Gotcha!_

"Ngah! La-lagi Jimin Lagi.. JIMINH! Oohh!" erangan Yoongi mengeras mendominasi permainan mereka.

Tidak puas dengan satu jari Jimin menambah jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Baru tiga jadi dan lubang Yoongi sudah memeluk jari-jarinya dengan erat. Tidak terbayang bila yang masuk adalah penisnya

"Oh, kau sempith sekali hyung. Tidak sabar dengan penisku memenuhimu" ucap Jimin. Yoongi bergetar merespon perkataan Jimin. Mendorong tubuhnya semakin rapat ke tubuh berbentuk Jimin.

Ketiga jari Jimin benar-benar menyiksa prostat Yoongi. "Ahh! Lebih dalammh.. Ooh! L-lagi Mmnhh! La-lagih!" Yoongi menyerah pada jari-jari Jimin. Mengeluarkan benih nya dalam satu semburan keras.

"Cantik, kekasih ku cantik sekali hmm" membenamkan wajah nya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi mengukir warna-warna kontras dengan kulit putih Yoongi.

"Hahh.. Keluarkan jarimmuh bodoh. Hah.. Siapa yang kau bilang kekasihmu hah" cih masih saja menyangkal.

Terkekeh menanggapi pujaan hatinya itu. Mengigit keras leher Yoongi hingga terbentuk tanda gigitan yang mencolok sebelum menjawab. "Kau tentu saja, omegaku kekasih ku pujaan seorang Park Jimin".

Wajah berkeringat Yoongi di hiasi merah cantik, tanpa sadar menyungginkan senyum kecil. Mengangguk mengiyakan. Sudah lama dirinya jatuh kedalam pesona Park Jimin. Hanya saja ego nya menutupi segalanya.

"Hyung aku belum selesai. Kau tau kan?"

"Sialan, kau kira aku bodoh? Aku merasakan bodoh. Dirimu. Tengah. Menegang." Kembali Menggoda Alpha di atasnya ini , menarik wajah pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut menciumnya penuh perasaan, bergulat mendominasi mulut yang lebih tua. Sementara pinggulnya bekerja memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang keras, Hanya ujung nya dan rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas rambut kecoklatan Jimin mengacakkan nya sementara tangan Jimin menyiksa Puting nya di bawah kemejanya.

"Shh….. Ji-jiminhh la-langhh , OHH!" Kata katanya terhenti saat Jimin menghentakkan miliknya sepenuhnya ke lubang Yoongi, tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya.

Keduanya bergerak seirama , saling mengisi satu sama lain. Erangan keduanya memenuhi kamar Yoongi, bersahut sahutan. Saling memuja dan menikmati.

"Mnh! Ketat yoongi.. Oh" Jimin menghentakkan miliknya dalam dalam menyiksa prostat Yoongi sesuka hatinya.

"Jiminh! Jimhh! Ooh!" yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi hanya kata acak dengan desahan atau nama Jimin dengan ekstra desahan di belakangnya. "Jimhh! Dekat ooh dekat! JIMINNNH!"

Perut Yoongi kembali melilit ,lubang rektumnya nengrrst memeluk penis jimin erat. Ini kegita kalinya dan gelombang nikmat menghantam Yoongi. Benih sperma nya yang lebih encer memuncrat. Rektumnya semakin mengerat. Jimin mengerang, dirinya ingat untuk tidak melepaskan knott-nya pada Yoongi. Dia belum menikahi Yoongi dan belum mau punya cub lucu. Jadi Jimin memilih membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, memberikan nya tanda kepemilikan khas warewolf jadi aromnya akan bercampur dengan Yoongi. Membenamkan penisnha dalam dalam dan melepaskan spermanya ke rektum Yoongi.

"Mnhh.. Terlalu penuuh jimmh" Yoongi mengerang saat Jimin melepaskan tautan mereka.

"setidaknya heat-mu tidak sampai malam hyung. karena sudah ku urus hmm. Insting mu kan selalu menginginkannya"

"YAK! Kau mau mati ?!"

"Mati untuk cintamu sih tak apa apa hyung. Sudah jangan marah marah minum dulu dan makan kau belum makan kan?" bujuk Jimin , menghindari cubitan setan Yoongi.

Yoongi menerima perlakuan manis Jimin. Walau sebenarnya dirinya tidak suka di 'bayikan' seperti ini. Disuapi makan dan minum, hell kalau Jihoon tau habis dirinya diejek adik kurang ajarnya itu. Berhubung semua sedang pergi dia aman sekarang.

Usai makan Jimin naik kembali ke kasur nya, memakaikan celana dalam Yoongi dan menariknya kepelukannya.

"ku kira aku bermimpi melihatmu menyentuh dirimu sendiri hyung . hahaha!"

"dasar bodoh! Lagian kenapa kau bisa masuk heh?" efek Heat memang luar biasa walau tubuh nya lelah tapi tidak terasa apa pun saat ini. Lihat saja esok hari.

"Pintu depan mu tak terkunci jadi aku masuk, aku sudah mengirimi pesan aku menginap. Tapi hyung tidak menjawab jadi aku langsung kemari" jelas Jimin. Jemari nya memijat lembut pinggul Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menggeliat sedikit.

"Jihoon bodoh, dirinya yang berpesan hati-hati malah dirinya yang membiarkan pintu! Awas saja bocah vampir itu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung , kurasa kau tidak perlu pakai supressant lagi"

"Apa maksudmu bodoh? kau mau heat ku makin lama ha?"

"Hehehe, memang itu niatku hyung" tekekeh kecil, saat kekasih galak nya ini sadar maksudnya.

"MATI SAJA SANA! JIMIN BODOH!" dan dengan senang hati Yoongi memukul Jimin sekuat yang dia mampu.

"Sudah-sudah hyung maafkan aku oke?. Sekarang isirahatlah nanti tubuhmu akan lelah luar biasa"

"tch menyebalkan , iya-iya" Yoongi menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Jimin, biar saja keram semua tubuh laki-laki bantet itu yang penting dirinya nyaman.

"Jja, selamat tidur hmm kesayangan Jimin"

"Selamat tidur bodoh. Aku mencintaimu"

End

 **Turn :** masa dimana para manusia setengah immortal mendapatkan wujud immortalnya

Jangan marah , kalau pandangan kamu soal makhluk mitos ini beda dari ku, karena ini ff jadi tolong tahan kata kata tidak yang menyingung :). by the way aku pengangguran hanya tinggal menunggu hasil ujian saja jadi ku usahakan akan apdet semampu ku. sampai jumpa di FF lainnya ~

#Palembang 13 april 2016 ,18.06


	2. Sequel Teaser

Heat sequel Teaser

Warn : mpreg! Boys love!

A/n : sequel teaser :3 . the update not in this fic, only teaser sorry ._.

-HY-

' _Pagi sayangnya jiminnn~'_

' _Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku sepagi ini bodoh?'_

' _mengencani mu tentu saja hyung, apa lagi'_

' _Mati saja sana!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kapan kau menikahi nya jimin-ah? Eomma sudah ingin punya cucu'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Hyung bagaimana kalau kita menikah?'_

' _Kau mau ku cekik ya? Lulus saja belum'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku berjanji akan menjaga mu dengan segala hidup ku park yoongi'_

' _Ya ku pegang janjimu Jiminie'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Hyung ? Makan mu kenapa sudah seperti jimin ? Banyak sekali'_

' _Yoongi kau makan sayur ?! Wah eomma pikir salah lihat!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Jimin-ah ? Aku lapaaarrr'_

' _ne?! Lapar ? Bukannya tadi sudah makan hyung?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _SELAMAT YA ANAK KU , YA AMPUN AKU AKAN JADI NENEK!'_

' _AKU TIDAK MAU JADI OM DULU HYUNG!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Sabar hyung! Aa-aduh sakit hyuung!'_

' _AKU LEBIH SAKIT BODOH , DASAR LAMBAN!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _we love you babies , welcome to the world'_

' _soonyoung? Aku ingin baby juga'_

 _End._

Cuap-cuap : well , aku sudah berencana untuk buat sequel nya dan ternyata salah satu senpai di ffn yang aku gemari menagihnya . haha . ku usahakan ini cepat selesai karena aku punya banyak hal yang ingin ku buat. Dan sepenuh nya akan di update di ff baru ini hanya trailer saja . aku kesal karena terkadang fic ku tidak bisa me reply review. Dan akhirnya memenuhi word di fic untuk balasan, maafkan aku untuk itu

Balasan review :

 _J: HALO! Jimin yang akan membalas review kali ini , karena suga hyung tepar dan jimin sendirian. Hmmm yang pertama ? Ooh Jimin sekarang punya noona? Daebak! Noona annyeong~ wah Jadi kedepan nya jimin bakalan punya kontrak dengan author ini lagi hmm , katanya jimin bakalan dapet baby jadi ditunggu sajaa nunaa ~_

 _SG : berhenti heboh sendiri suara mu besar sekali !_

 _J: oh suga hyung! Oke oke maaf , lanjut . hmm jimin heran, yang nulis ini matanya kemana masa gitu aja thypo thypo! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan nanti jimin suruh suga hyung marahi saja authornya bila perlu belajar mengetik dengan benar dengan suga hyung!_

 _A: berhenti menginvasi sudut ku bantet , bdw terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk mereview ~_

 _#Palembang 14 april 2016 12.46_


End file.
